


Staying out of the Tabloids

by Vay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I never update sorry, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vay/pseuds/Vay
Summary: John Laurens is constantly used for his father's publicity stunts, and decides to run away from it all. While doing so, he meets an Alexander and Lafayette whom, despite having to get all their own stuff in check, decide to help him,





	1. Kidnapping?

A coffee shop, covered with christmas lights, and signed posters of visiting bands, was hidden in an alleyway of NYC. There were two traffic lights at the door entrance; Were they stolen or not was a coffee shop secret, much like how their drinks were made.  
In this shop, two men were chatting at the cake bar as a television showed that morning’s news:

“ Henry Laurens and his son John Laurens have once again refused to make a public announcement about the kidnappings of John himself. The police have been at odds of who the perpetrators may be and seems John refuses to give any detailed information on how the person look.” 

A female reporter explained, her eyes staring deep into the camera’s lense. A man’s voice was heard from off set:

“ Some are saying the kidnappings are a public stunt; I mean who has actually seen the Laurens child walking around? He hardly ever leaves, there is not a chance to kidnap him.” 

The woman nodded, her brown hair bouncing slightly behind her; “ A very interesting case in deed. I remember seeing him disheveled once, after he was first rescued from the kidnappers. Do you remember that Franklin? Was that fake? I do not think you could fake that kind of terror”

“ I’m not saying it is or isn’t Kitty. I am saying actors are paid for a lot more facial expressions than that kid expressed on television that day, and we have to think of all possible angles in a case.” 

The two men in the coffee shop, moved their attention from the television down to their coffee being placed in their hands. 

“ It’s ridiculous.” The shorter of the two announced. “ Why would you let your child get kidnapped multiple times? Do our police even do anything?”

The older took a quick sip of his burning, overloaded with cream, coffee. “ Perhaps it is a public stunt.” A french accent oozed from his lips with every syllable.

“Publicity stunt, and perhaps.” The other agreed. “ Having a child who is kidnapped multiple times. It definitely keeps you in the tabloids.”

“No one says tabloids.” The taller stated.

“ How would you know? This isn’t even your first language.”

“Oui, but my dear Alexander, you forget, this is not my first time in America.” The taller joked. “Also you are not my only friend. Others know how to hold a conversation in this decade.”

The boy- Alexander- gasped, putting his coffee down; “ I feel offended. How could you have any other friends besides me?”

Rolling his eyes, the taller stood up and patted the boy on his head. “ They are only there for when you are too busy to entertain me.”

Alexander chuckled. “ So you are cheating on me in your free time?”

The taller laughed along with him. “ Now,I had never thought of that. But if it gets you to look up from your work, then perhaps.”

“Laf!” Alex exclaimed. 

“You probably wouldn’t even look up from that. You’d be too distracted.” Laf teased. Alexander made a whine of disapproval, and hopped off his stool at the bar, his coffee in hand. 

“Do not fret Alexander. I was only teasing. I would never cheat on you.” Laf announced, leaning down to kiss Alexander on his temple. “ Never in my life would I do that to you.”

Blushing slightly, Alexander shrugged and started walking out of the restaurant. “ Whatever.”

“ Oh did I make our baby boy speechless?” Lafayette grinned. The taller wrapped an arm around the smaller one’s shoulder as they exited. 

As soon as they stepped out, a sudden gush of wind hit them. The two stumbled back slightly, and followed the direction of the wind to see a boy sprinting down the alleyway; He was wearing blue ripped jeans, and a stylized ripped, green, long sleeve shirt. A backpack was pressed against him tightly, as the boy stumbled over a few boxes.

“What?” Hamilton managed to say, when another rush of wind appeared. In front of them three bodies, dressed from head to toe in black sprinted past them. 

“Who?” Lafayette followed. They watched in confusion as the three men slowly caught up to the smaller boy. The man in the middle of the three, grabbed the strange boy by his backpack, pulling him backwards. Said boy regained his footing quickly, and slipped his arms out of the straps. 

“ Fuck.” One of the men cursed. He threw the backpack behind him and reached for the boy once more. Seemingly as eloquently as a swan, the boy spun out of the man’s reach and dodged another arm coming from the other direction. 

It was a mess, as far as the two coffee drinkers could tell. Arms were flying from every area, and seemed the only reason the boy had not been caught was because of unseen magic. Suddenly though it all stopped. There was a cry of pain, before the boy fell to his knees. 

“ Finally.” One of the men dressed in black grumbled. “ Pick him up.” 

One of the men, bent down and scooped the boy over his own shoulders. Any shock the boy was experiencing disappeared fast as his feet left the ground. 

“Fuck! LET ME GO!” The boy exclaimed. 

“ You know how this goes.” The one in front announced. “ Stop struggling already. It’s tiring.” 

Laf and Alex’s eyes widened. The one in front seemed to finally take notice of the two and walked over. “ Here’s a thousand dollars, if you two promise to be quiet.” The man offered, already pulling out a check from his pockets.

And at that, the boy being carried elbowed his captors head, causing him to be shoved to the ground. The boy scrambled to his feet only to have his arms twisted behind his back, and shoved against his spine. The man with the money did not even waste a glance, only held out the check in front of Alexander’s face.

“Is a thousand not enough for you?” The man chuckled. “Smart men, smart men.”

As the man returned to his check, changing the digits slightly, Laf made eye contact with the boy being shoved to his knees once more. Curly strands of hair were being let loose from the ponytail on the boy’s hair. The boy’s eyes were a forest green, one that animals seemed to be able to roam in without care. The dark, forest, green eyes widened, pleaded .

“Help.” The boy said weakly.  
“ How is ten thousand?” The man asked, the check once again being pushed into their peripheral vision. 

Alexander’s eyes gazed at the check before moving up to Laf whose eyes were shifting rapidly: They needed money. They needed it bad. There were no other words that could describe their current situation; Just ask their landlord. Alexander’s eyes then moved towards the boy on his knees. There was a plethora of freckles scattered on the boy’s face. Alexander was tempted to ask for the amount of money which correlated in thousands to the amount of freckles on the boy’s skin. 

“Please.” The boy begged. 

Alexander’s heart ached, twisted and pulled. As if the wavelength was synced at that moment, the two coffee drinkers responded:

“No.” 

The man’s smile twitched. “No? Do you want more?”

“We mean no, let that boy go.” Alexander explained, pulling his body to the full height. 

The check slowly left their gaze and was shoved into the coat pocket of the strange man. “ I apologize, but we can not do that.” 

“ I am pretty sure you can.” Laf replied, stepping forward; His body tensing up, showing his muscles in his forearms.

The man stumbled back. “ This is private business. I advise you to stay out of it.”

“ I advise you to let to the boy go, but if you prefer for us to be a little more, how you say, difficult about this, then please, hold the boy a little longer.”

“ Take John to the car, we will handle this.” The man ordered the current captor of the boy. 

The boy was heaved off the ground, and shoved forward towards the end of the alleyway. The boy- John- kicked back, and went slack as much as he could, but the man did not free his arms in the slightest. 

“ We warned you.” Laf said. He lifted his arm, hands curled tightly inwards, and threw it into the stranger’s face. Alexander left Laf to the two men, and jumped at the captor holding John. 

At the tackle, the captor fell sideways, his hands slipping. John took the distraction and rolled out of the hold, backing up against a trashcan. Alexander straddled the man and shoved fist after fist into the man’s face. 

John could not remember how long it took for the fight to end, but what he does remember are two friendly faces, with kind smiles to match, holding his backpack out for him to grab.


	2. Cereal

John Laurens has done a lot of stupid shit in his life. He knows, and he would be lying if he said he could count all that shit on his hands. He constantly remembers his idea to make his room into an art easel because his father refused to buy him one. He remembers jumping off the roof of his house into his backyard pool, only to injure his knee on impact. He recalls him punching the biggest guy in his private school, because he was tired and he actually does not remember what the catalyst for that was.

He’s never followed stranger’s to their house though. 

That is until the strangers saved him from kidnappers and offered to take him there: John Laurens thinks if they weren’t as cute as they were, he’d probably would have done the smart thing and denied. 

“ Are you comfortable?” The taller of the two had asked him. John stared at the god of a man. The stranger was model material, with skin not just touched but devoured by the sun. When the man smiled, it seemed the sun had given him its brightness. His hair was pulled into a tight bun, giving nothing to be wondered about how his face was sculpted; John was sure if he had a face like that, he would show it as proudly too.

“Do you want anything to eat?” The other asked. If the taller was the sun, the smaller was owned by the moon: His skin was as white, and his eyes as mysterious: The dark side of the moon left a lot to the imagination, and John couldn’t help but to think the same about the man’s gaze. His hair was left dangling around his shoulders, hiding even more of him. 

“Yes.” John responded. 

He was sitting on the stranger’s couch, in their living room. The apartment was small, to the point that calling this room a living room was a stretch; It was combined with the kitchen, only a table separated the two rooms. There were two doors besides the entrance, one to the left of the table, and one to the right. John twitched, wanting to take a peek into the rooms. 

“To which? Comfy or wanting of the food?” The sun asked.

“Is both a good enough answer?” John replied back. The smaller scoffed slightly but nodded. 

“ What do you eat?” The moon questioned.

“Anything.” 

The moon nodded and started to hunt through the cabinets. The sun twisted his lips before moving closer to John. Realizing he had sat in the middle of the couch, quickly moved over, away from the sun. The sun only granted him a small smile as a response.

“What is your name?”

“You- You don’t recognize me?” John inquired, his eyes widening.

The sun’s eyes suddenly focused in on John’s, seemingly hypnotized. “Uh, no. Should we?”

“ I would, I mean isn’t that why you brought me here?”

The Sun turned and traded glances with the Moon. The moon nodded at the telepathic messages being retrieved, and quickly brought over a bowl of cereal. 

“ We don’t have any milk at the moment. Sorry.” The moon explained, as the bowl was pushed in front of John. 

John picked up the spoon in the bowl and spun it around a bit. For a few moments the only sound was of the cereal crunching against each other. 

“ So, who are you?” The moon asked. John glanced up. 

“John Laurens.” John almost whispered.

The two out of this world phenomenons exchanged glances with their widened eyes. 

“As in Henry Laurens’ son. Shit.” The moon exclaimed. The moon wrapped his arms around the Sun’s arm, shaking the man gently. His eyes moved around rapidly, seemingly his eyes were the wheels in his head turning to fast for his mouth.“ We just took that Senator’s son. Oh my god. What if Henry thinks we kidnapped him or something. I do not have the time for this. What if the kid thinks we kidnapped him?”

John began to assume his hair was down to hide away the wheels moving. 

“Alexander, quiet please.” The Sun responded, unfazed. 

“Lafayette, what are we going to do if his father thinks we just kidnapped his son?!” 

“ We did not though. As long as John here does not think we did. Do you?” The man named Lafayette asked.

“ I mean, I don’t really know.” John honestly answered, his fingers fiddling with his shirt sleeve. “ But I assume not?”

“ See? He believes us-”

“For some reason saying “he believes us” makes this sound super suspicious.”

“ As I was saying, he believes us, so you now can use your big lawyer brain for when we contact Henry Laurens and-”

“No!” John exclaimed, jumping up. All the attention was then on him.

Lafayette was the first to break the silence: “No? What do you mean?”

“ I mean no.” John hissed. “ We are not contacting him.” 

Alexander narrowed his eyes. “Why? You just got kidnapped dude. We have to contact him or we are going to be the ones in trouble.”

“ It’s not like I asked you two to bring me here.” John complained. “ I am going. Don’t contact him or whatever. I’m just, I’m just gonna go.” John explains, as he picks up his backpack which was placed next to the couch. 

“Do you even know how to get home from here?” Alexander asked.

John shrugged. “Thanks for helping me, and the cereal- ‘though I didn’t eat it. I’m seriously sorry for that, and causing you trouble. And whatever else I screwed up. I’ll repay you all later. Promise” John slowly backtracked towards the door. 

“Wait.” Lafayette ordered. John stalled at the door, his hands on the knob. “ What if your kidnappers are outside? After we beat them up, we just ran. They had a car we didn’t, they could be searching for you.”

John stilled, his eyes widening. Alexander’s shoulders which were raising since the conversation started, suddenly fell. 

“ That’s true.” Alex stated. “ We do not know if they followed us back here or anything.” 

Lafayette stood up, and slowly, steadily, made his way to John. “ If you don’t let us contact your dad, It may then be safer for you if you just lay low here for the next few days.”

“If you don’t go out, they’ll give up on you and then you can go free and continue on your way or whatever.” Alex stated. John’s deer eyes suddenly only showed fear and he pressed himself against the door. 

“Fuck are you guys with my dad?” John barked out. His arms tightened around his backpack, squishing it against his chest.

“What? No. What the fuck.” Alex stammered. 

“I am not staying anywhere again. Do you hear me.” John exclaimed, his eyes staring daggers into Lafayette’s. The threat was weakened as tears started to appear though. “I am not above knocking out the both of you and going to the actual police right now.” 

“What? Why would you go to the police?” Lafayette asked. 

“And what do you mean by actual police?” Alex added, not missing a beat.

Ignoring them John groaned. “ That was way too convenient for two cute guys to be in the alleyway right at the right time. Damn.” One of John’s hands went up to his face, wiping at any traitor tears trying to escape. “Of course I wouldn’t be able to fucking leave that easy.”

“ Um, John.” Lafayette whispered, a hand coming up to the shaking shoulders of the boy. “ I need you to talk to me, face to face, eye to eye. Okay?” 

John shook his head. “ I don’t want to talk. I want to leave.”

“And you will. I just want to make sure you are okay.” Lafayette replied, his voice soft.

Alexander watched from the couch in awe of Lafayette’s ability to stay calm and collected, while he was ready to pounce and shake the reality into the boy at the door. Even with being awestruck though Alexander cannot leave the truth just floating in the air; 

“ We are not with your dad.” Alexander announced, his voice loud and clear. “ I don’t know what is going on that head of yours but snap out of it already.”

John raised his head to look at Alexander, who had started to walk over to the two at the door. “ I don’t know if you remember but about ten minutes ago I was freaking out about your father finding out you were with us. I was about to freak out about jail dude.”

“ Acting is a-” John started.

“Acting is an impressive thing I know.” Alex interrupted. Lafayette gave Alex a look. “ But we are not acting. You can leave, at any time after this conversation. We’d like you to know though you can come back too- if the kidnappers are still outside or you want to chat. Maybe even to get some cereal with milk.”

“ I can leave?” John asked. Alex snorted. 

“Yeah dude, we only said wait earlier, not no. We just saved you from a kidnapping, so we were naturally worried about you, that is the only reason we wanted you to stay.”

Lafayette placed his hand on John’s cheek lifting it slightly, “ Do you want to leave? Or do you want cereal?” 

John paused, before nodding slightly. At that Lafayette backed away, holding his arms up above his head. “ Is that for leaving?” 

“ I’m just, thank you for your help, and yeah, thank you.” Laurens mumbled before opening the door and sprinting out. 

Alexander went behind Lafayette and wrapped his arms around his waist. His fingers rubbed Lafayette’s stomach in circles. “ Well that was strange.” 

“Very much so.” Lafayette chuckled. His arms rested themselves upon Alexander’s. “ Let’s go watch a show or something.”

The two waddled over to their couch, and folded themselves together onto the couch. Legs intertwined with legs. Hands twisting around hands. 

It was at night when their adventure only began; Alexander was being taught how to make an omelette with Lafayette wrapped behind him, guiding his hands from object to object, whispering encouragements in french, when there was a loud knock on the door. The two jumped. Alexander dropped the whole egg onto the pan, the shell going every where. The knock was followed by two softer knocks. 

“ What?” Alex asked, turning his head to Lafayette. Lafayette just looked back down at the man. 

“Who?” The taller questioned.

The two separated and walked towards the front door. Lafayette pulled open the door, to reveal a bashful John Laurens on their doorstep. He glanced to the side, avoiding all eye contact.

“Can I have the Cereal...” John mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pennylehane and My Meme Dealer for commenting on the first chapter! I am so glad you two liked it, and hope you will continue to like it through out the series. 
> 
> For people now joining us, I hope you also continue to enjoy the series! It is a lot of fun to write!
> 
> I am all for suggestions, so just leave a comment below to tell me them!
> 
> Again! Thank you so much!
> 
> Your Obedient Servant 
> 
> V. AY


	3. Police

“BREAKING NEWS. We have just received news that John Laurens, Senator Henry Laurens’ son has once again been kidnapped; According to our sources, John Laurens two days ago never made an appearance at the Laurens Family estate. Henry Laurens assuming John was out with his friends, under surveillance of his team, did not worry about him coming home that night. When he did not receive a phone call or even a text from his son Henry Laurens had called into his security to discover, while walking down 42nd street, they lost John Laurens who according to them, randomly started sprinting down an alleyway. Henry Laurens has been in direct contact with the police for the past twenty something hours; If you have any information please contact the number at the bottom of the screen.” 

Lafayette’s eyes doubled in size as he stared at the news on the television screen. 

It had been the amount of time as the report stated; Two days have passed since Alexander and himself made contact with the Laurens boy. Alexander was set against having the boy stay anymore after the bowl of cereal they pushed in front of him. Lafayette on the other hand, made just a second of eye contact with the forest of eyes, and then refused to kick him out. John had promised to make himself useful for the time being, accepting the chores of dishwasher, clothes washer, and co-chef occasionally. They had agreed. That is, until the boy was put in front of a dishwasher: Lafayette remembers walking into the living room, from the bathroom, to see John has yet to move from his spot, the dishwasher still empty. When Lafayette faked a cough, he watched the boy jump and slowly start to put the plates in the container. 

An hour after he filled the dishwasher, their kitchen and living room flooded. 

Similar stories correlated with his other designated chores; Clothing either became too small, or were never dried, and most of John’s dishes ended up burnt. They were just thankful that he did not set the house on fire.

When John discovered Alexander had filled their bedroom with plants, and a pet fish in a bowl, John had asked to take care of those instead; Although a bit hesitant, they agreed. Surprisingly, they discovered it came naturally to him. Their fish swam faster than they’ve ever seen him after John started to take care of him, and their plants seemed to magically blossom.

“ I’m sorry, doesn’t this all seem a little weird to all of you? This boy has been kidnapped numerous of times. You would think his father would have more strict staff; And they lost him as he sprinted away? First of all, the father should have been made aware of his son sprinting off to god knows where on the first day. Why did the team not contact the father? Second, as I said, this kid has been kidnapped far too many times for a normal human being.”

The male reporter Franklin argued. Lafayette glanced at the bedroom door, making sure it was not cracked open so John- who was currently sleeping in there- would not hear.

“You’re not the first to think this Franklin. But remember this boy isn’t a normal boy. He is a senator’s son. We also know this boy has a tendency to sneak out and cause trouble around town, so it is very easy for him to have been kidnapped.”

Kitty responded.

“But why? Why go to so much trouble to repeatedly kidnap this kid?”

“ Well, this is not officially documented or anything, but I have heard from the grapevine that Senator Henry wants to run for a higher position in office, perhaps becoming president. What if his opponents are trying to keep him distracted.”

“ But why John then? He has three other children, why John?”

“ I feel like you are looking for something that is not there Franklin.”

“Or maybe I am the only one who thinks there is something we are not being told, Kitty. I refuse to let this story slide into another rich kid story. I swear something strange is going on there-”

“And that is all the time we have for today everyone! Thank you for joining us today”

The credits then scrolled up the television; Lafayette still stunned. Suddenly, a buzzing started in his pocket. Lafayette dug his phone out, and turned it on, seeing a text from Alexander;

“Did you see the fucking news?” Alexander had asked.

Before Lafayette could even respond, their front door slammed open. The silhouette of Alexander shimmered in the doorway, rising and falling slightly. Alexander shimmied in, and kicked the door shut, letting the sound vibrate their walls.

“ Oui. I did.” Lafayette responded. The smaller of the two stormed over to the couch and plopped himself on Lafayette’s side. 

“I can not believe this. I said we should not have let him stay.” Alex grumbled. “ Now no matter what, we are going to look like the bad guys.”

“On the contrary, to John we seem like good guys; When he is ready to go home, he will tell his father everything and we will not be incarcerated or whatever is going on in that big brain of yours.” Lafayette exclaimed, pressing his lips gently on Alexander’s temple.

“But his father already believes he has been kidnapped. If his father believes it we are screwed; His lawyer- if he wants to sue us- can like claim John is suffering from Stockholm syndrome, and that gets rid of our whole alibi.” Alexander groaned. “ John will no longer be a valid witness, and we are literally placed in the area of his last appearance. No matter what we look guilty.” 

“But we are innocent.” Lafayette announces, starring Alexander down. “The innocent are always innocent, and can not be anything but innocent, and therefor we will be safe.”

“I love you Laf, really. But that’s not how the American judicial system works.”

“ I believe you will be able to persuade them otherwise.” Lafayette whispered, tilting his head so it placed itself against Hamilton’s. Chuckling, Alex grabbed Lafayette’s hand and kissed the knuckles.

“You put so much faith in me.”

“I put all my faith in you mi amor.”

 

Hamilton smiled; a calm one, where your lips do not feel any pain from stretching so far. A smile in which words of love and trust are on the tip of your tongue, but your lips want to keep it on the downlow. Your lips understand that no words can perfectly describe those feelings, but they know your smile can portray your thoughts almost if not better. 

Lafayette dipped down and pressed his lips gently against Alexander’s.

“Can I come out?” A voice suddenly asked. Alex jumped back, twisting his head around, almost to the point of whiplash, before focusing on their bedroom door. There stood John peaking out from the slightly ajar door. 

“ Well, I guess so.” Alex mumbled. 

“I’m sorry I just- I heard you and then I didn’t and I-I don’t know. “ John stuttered, walking out. 

“ Since you’re out of there, we need to talk.” Lafayette suggested. 

“ I didn’t break anything I swear!” Laurens quickly announced, standing up pin straight. 

The other two glanced at each other slightly confused; “ We are going to ignore that I think” Lafayette states.

“For now.” Hamilton adds.

“ But um, the topic is of you staying here and other matters related to it.”

John sighed, nodding his head. “ I can leave later today if you want.”

“ That would be nice, I guess.” Lafayette muttered. “ But, I wanted to know why you came here.” 

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“ I’m sorry?” Laurens asked. 

“ See, we just saw the news-” Laurens tensed. “ And well, you staying is fine-”

“ Sort of.” Alex mumbles.

“ But you do realize we literally picked you up off the street. No normal person would do that, and to be honest I am slightly questioning our own sanity. I- We just, you never contacted your father.” 

John nodded slowly.

“ This puts us in a difficult situation. You understand right?”

Once again John nodded.

“ You seem like a very nice guy.”

“This sounds like you are breaking up with him Laf.” Alex pointed out.

“ That is beside the point Alex. John, I need you to explain to us why you did not contact your dad.”

John shrugged; “ I just, don’t want to go home.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “ Why? Because being rich is too much for you?”

“Alex,” Laf warned.  
“No. I just-” Laurens started.

“ Are you trying to see what it is like to live a poor life? We aren’t an experiment John.”

“I know.” John whined. 

“Then why?”

“I just don’t want to go home.” John groaned. “ I told you already.”

“But that’s not why mon ami.” Lafayette says gently. 

“ Yeah it is.” John argued. “ I’m going for a walk. You guys do whatever you were doing.” 

“Be safe.” Lafayette said. John ignored him. 

About twenty minutes passed, when there was a knock on the door. Lafayette opened it, expecting to find Laurens ready to apologize again, but instead it was a white man dressed in a police uniform.

“Officer?” Lafayette asked.

“ Gilbert Lafayette and Alexander Hamilton. I have a warrant to search your house and bring you two to the station.” The officer explained.

“ Excuse my french, but what the fuck?!” Hamilton exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter: Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> What is going to happen to Lafayette and Hamilton? Where is Laurens? 
> 
> Why did the officer not say Lafayette's full name?
> 
> What are your thoughts on how this story is going to go??? 
> 
> Please leave comments to tell me what you think! Helps me think of new ideas!
> 
> Your Obedient Servant, 
> 
> V. AY


	4. The Police Station

To be honest, John should have known. At least, that is what he told himself. He really was just going out for a walk. He had planned to spend twenty minutes conjuring up a good enough excuse as to why he could not go home while he walked around the neighborhood. He planned a stroll, down to the house painted a disgusting green and then turn around. He imagined stopping at the bus bench and taking a breather. He internally proposed he was going to smell the roses, or any flower that appeared in this fall weather. 

He should have known that in his life he could never go on a walk by himself. He would always be on someone’s leash, being pulled in different directions. Sometimes it would keep him from running in front of a car, but other times it restricted who he talked with. The collar, even if it seemed to have lost it’s weight still laid on his shoulders. 

He should have known, he couldn’t just leave.

As John walked along the sidewalk a black sedan rolled to his side. He paid no mind, continuing on his stroll, only for the car to swerve and drive up onto the sidewalk. Startled, John stumbled back, his eyes fixed on the tire which intercepted him.

“ Mr. Laurens.” A deep voice called out. John turned his head. His forest green gaze matched with another of the blue kind. 

The window slowly descended. The face of the blue eyes were slowly shown; pale white skin, blonde hair curving at the sharp chin, lips which stretched to portray something only similar to a smile. “Mr. Laurens. Where have you been?” The man asked. 

John felt his left leg fall back. His lips parted subtly gasping for air. “ N-no where.” John stuttered. His right leg followed back. 

“Oh, oh. Mr. Laurens, why are you walking away? We have just found you.” The man stated, the window was completely hidden inside the car door. The blonde man’s grey suit was fitted with a red tie. On the collar though was a tear, one like someone ripped it with their teeth. 

“I-I’m not.” John responded. His foot moved back once more. 

The blonde shook his head in despair, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt. “ Oh, Mr. Laurens. Hide and seek is over. Please make this easy. Your father needs you home.”

“ I-I’ll walk. D-don’t need you to-”

“I am under strict orders to keep an eye on you.” The man explained, his hands wrapped around the door handle, pulling it only slightly. “And it is quite hot out for a fall afternoon. I would not want you fainting from heat stroke.”

“I doubt that would-”

“ Oh but you do not know that John.” The man’s voice dropped, his lips curling up to one side. “ Heat stroke is a very surprising and interesting concept.” He opened the door.

“Please, I can walk home. I promise I’ll go home.”

“I can’t trust that Mr. Laurens. Your body is so weak-”

“I am not weak!”

The man got out and slammed the door behind him. “ Do not interrupt me Mr. Laurens.”

John flinched, another foot stepping back. Suddenly, there was a speeding police car driving past both of them. John jumped at the sudden sound, his eyes following the movement of the car. The blonde took advantage of this. He grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him close. 

“I advise you to be quiet and listen. That police car is heading straight for your friend’s house. There may have been a misunderstanding, nothing that can not be fixed if you come home with us right this instant.”

“My friends? Who are you-

“ The Lafayette and Hamilton household. Mr. Laurens, please come to your senses and get in the car so we can solve the problem.” The man tugged John closer to the car. “ Before you get heat stroke.”

John opened his mouth, but before he even could utter a word, the back seat of the sedan was pushed open, and he was flung into the backseat. The boy watched in awe as the blonde put the child’s lock on the door on, before slamming it shut. 

As the car started to move forward, the blonde look into the back seat. “Please put your seatbelt on Mr. Laurens.” 

John slowly moved his hands up, grabbing the strap to pull it over himself. 

“Oh, one more thing Mr. Laurens.”

“What?” John asked, his voice small.  
“It is so great to have you back.” The blonde grinned. 

John buckled himself in, and nodded. His nails slowly dug into his wrists. If a small stream of blood had escaped, well, it was not like the blonde was going to care.

 

Hamilton growled as he felt his wrists bound behind his back. The cold metal scratching against his skin ever so slightly. He turned his attention to Lafayette who was getting pat down extra cautiously. His eyes were glossed over. Hamilton’s eyes narrowed as he noticed the officers being a little more harsh to him.

“ Hey, we haven’t even been proven guilty, so can you lay off the shoving.” Hamilton hissed. “ Anymore, and I would have to complain about police brutality.” 

One of the guards spat in Hamilton’s direction. “You have not been proven innocent either.”

Hamilton rolled his eyes as we shoved towards the police car. “ First it would be ‘neither’ not ‘either’ second, I’m guessing you do not have any actual evidence on us, only going off on some probable cause. I doubt we are going to be put in jail.”

“ Can you shut up?” An officer growled. 

“See? Getting angry is just an emotional defense mechanism when you feel you are about to lose something whether it be someone, pride, or in this case your sense of being right.” Hamilton grinned. His head was pushed down harshly into the backseat. Lafayette followed. 

“Are you sure you should be getting them all riled up?” Lafayette whispered into Hamilton’s ear. “What if they use what you say against you?”

Hamilton shimmied to the side and twisted his neck to target Lafayette’s ear. “ They have not read us our miranda rights, so anything I say can not be used against me. Second, we live in New York so it is against the law for the officers to not tell us what we are being charged for. That will get us some leeway in any case, I’ll wing the rest of it.”

Lafayette nodded, unsure. 

It was twenty minutes of surprising silence, for the police car to arrive at the station. As they walked in, Hamilton admired the set up. There were rows of desks, two computers on each partnered with mountains of paper. Five closed doors were stretched out at the back of the room, two doors titled the bathroom, were to his left. Two wide screen televisions were pressed against the wall. The room seemed to be mostly lit by the windows, creating beautiful shadows stretching across the floor. 

 

He felt himself be pushed towards an unoccupied desk. His body shoved into a chair. Lafayette was placed beside him. 

“Okay, let’s make this easy.” An officer, one they had yet to see, yawned. “Names, address, phone number.”

The two quietly gave their information. “ Are you two aware for what reasons you have been brought to the station?” The man asked.

The two shook their head.

The officer sighed, his head falling into his hands. His fingers massaged his worry lines. Hamilton could only imagine he was trying to rub away at the stress of his life. 

“ Okay, let us start off with who I am then. I am Officer Mulligan. I was literally just given your case, so I also don’t know why you two have been brought here. Give me one moment.” Mulligan explained, opening up a case file on the desk. As the officer traced the file his eyes widened. “You two have been suspects of the kidnapping of a John Laurens.”

“Fuck, I knew it.” Hamilton grumbled, slumping into his seat. 

“How though? The boy has not contacted his parents.” Lafayette added. Mulligan raised an eyebrow. 

“You do realize that sounds highly suspicious?” Mulligan asked.

Lafayette gasped and nodded slightly.

“ We have yet to be read our Miranda Rights, so for our protection and your job, please state them.” Hamilton announced. 

Mulligan chuckled. “ A boy who knows his laws, impressive. What are you planning to be? A Lawyer?’ 

“ You’ll see.” Hamilton mumbled. Mulligan then reiterated the rights from memory. Lafayette applauded when Mulligan finished. Hamilton could only chuckle as a response.

“What?” Lafayette asked.

“Nothing, nothing you’re just cute.”

 

“Are you two a couple?” Mulligan asked.

“That question does not relate to the case at hand, Officer.” Hamilton announced. Mulligan smiled gently.

“Right, of course. Okay, so according to this file where were you two on the night of September fifteenth?” Mulligan asked.

“When was that?” Hamilton asked.

“What’s today?” Lafayette asked.

Mulligan replied, “ The seventeenth.” 

“Oh, we were at the coffee shop called Lumiere. It is a beautiful cafe, really. The lights, tellement beau! The café, c'était délicieux!” Lafayette sighed. 

“ Why were you two there?” Mulligan questioned.

“Two drink coffee? What else?” Hamilton retorted, crossing his arms.

“ Mandatory questions, sorry. Where did you two go afterwards?”

The two exchanged a look, before Hamilton leaned forward. “ We left, and went home.”

“Straight home?”

“Non.” Lafayette practically whispered. “ We ran into John Laurens. He was about to be kidnapped or something. We brought him with us to our home afterwards.” 

“ Did you tell the police about this?”

“No, we didn’t. He did not really want us to, he did not want us to contact his parents either. I swear though, we did not kidnap Mr. John Laurens.”

Mulligan sighed, rubbing his temples again. “ I trust you, but this does not look good for you two.”

“It’s not like we have a reason for doing so. So like, can we go yet?” Hamilton asked.

Suddenly, one of the officers from before came sliding in, landing beside Mulligan. The man whispered into his ear, before turning to the two suspects.

“ No reason you say?” The man snarls.

“Hey! Wait, I need your contact and citations for this information, you can not just-”

“Shut it Hercules, before I tell your boss about you obstructing police business again.” 

Mulligan was about to retort when his name was called from down the hall. “It’s the boss Hercules. Better go before you get into any trouble.” The officer sneered.

“I’ll be right back.” Mulligan grumbled. He looked the officer dead in the eye. “ Don’t you dare take my case.” And then marched off.

The officer smirked before settling himself into the chair Mulligan once occupied.

“ You say you guys do not have any reason to?” The officer sneered. “ What about you, Hamilton? You are living off a very limited wage, paying off law school, and loans. You seem to be in need of money. If I was you, that deep in debt, going to extremes seems like an easy feat.”

“So are more than half of this population. Please give me some actual good reasons.” Hamilton argued.

“Oh, trust me I have more. Lafayette.” The officer whispered, his lips twisting into a sickening grin. “ Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de LaFayette, Marquis de LaFayette. Welcome to America.” 

Lafayette’s eyes narrowed. “ Thank you.”

“ Now, is it true your parents are dead?” 

“ That is true yes, but why?”

“ Is it true your parents were murdered?”

Lafayette’s lips morphed into a frown. “ Yes, this is public information. Why are you asking me this?”

“ They never found the killer now did they?”

“ This does not have any relation to the reason we were brought here.” Hamilton argued. “I advise you to stop.”

“Oh but it has everything to do with it. Lafayette, isn’t it true?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve been looking for the perpetrators?”

“As any child would, but I do not make it my life’s purpose. What has this to do with John Laurens?”

“ Of course. Of course.” The officer leaned forward. “ John Laurens’ father, Henry Laurens, worked closely with your family. That is until, they had a falling out. Perhaps you find that very much a coincidence. ”

“You are not insinuating-” Hamilton growled.

“Oh no. I am just putting the facts where the facts belong, in the open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!
> 
> School got super stressful (In College), and I recently got accepted to go study in Beijing, so I am uber uber excited. I'll try to update more frequently!
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Alexander and Lafayette? How's that going for you all? What do you think the relation between Lafayette's family and Henry Laurens' family is, if there even is any. Are the officer's just making up shit as they go? 
> 
> John Laurens barely got anything. I'm sorry. Next Time!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment, so I know what you think of this chapter. It's sort of all over the place and I apologize. I also know the story is going very slowly.
> 
> ~Your Obedient Servant~
> 
> V. AY


	5. John Laurens See's His Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted in a .... year. HA! Sorry! I apologize so much. I moved to a different country, have like way too many responsibilities, and recently started going to a psychologist. Please read the ending Notes.

“Fuck you.” John Laurens snarled as he felt his body shoved through the front of his house: His feet stumbled. His head tilted down. He shook the hands off of his shoulders, and probably because they knew there was no where for him to go, the hands submitted to his wishes. He lifted his head slightly, expecting to see his father, but was greeted with an empty hallway. 

The hallway was a little too long, a little too empty. A set of red double doors was at the very end, a set of staircases surrounding it, seeming to disappear behind the doors. There was a white carpet rolled flat, leading to the set of the doors. On the other side of the walls in this hallways was the actual house, but one had to go through other doors to see it. His father had changed the doors to walls when deciding that the double red doors should be the only path when going to talk to him. 

John learned it was so you wouldn’t get distracted: There were two choices, to go forward or to look back. 

John always wanted to break the walls with a solid punch. He always found it too painful though. 

As John, let out a puff of annoyance he felt a hand push against his back. “ Mr. Laurens is waiting for you in the office.” The blonde man from before announced as if John didn't already know. His father was always waiting in the office. If he wasn’t waiting in the office, he was waiting somewhere, if he was not in waiting, he was in the office. There is rarely leeway in these habits, John had noticed.

Rolling his eyes, John walked down the hallway: The walls were empty of any pictures or decorations. He wondered if he sat in the hallways long enough if he would go insane from the lack of color. 

Without a sense of hesitation, he opened the doors. The office had not changed; not like he was expecting it to have. The desk was on the left side of the room, letting his father see who entered before they saw him. Multiple bookcases, computer screens on desks, and crates full of binders littered the room. John noted the pile of “VOTE LAURENS” posters in the right hand corner of the room. 

“Took you long enough.” A deep voice echoed: His father. John cursed as he felt himself flinch at the voice, and stepped inside. The door closing behind him. 

“ Well I was not exactly hoping to ever you know, come here so, it was sort of a last minute ordeal.” John grumbled, as he turned around to face his father and make his journey to the desk.  
“ And why were you planning on not coming back here?” His father asked, an eyebrow raised, as he watched his son slowly move through the room.

John scoffed and looked away. “ I wonder why.”

“I do not like sarcasm.”

Rolling his eyes, John whispered to himself; “ what do you like then?”

His father took in a deep breath and stood up. John automatically took a step back, even though he was still a good few feet away with a table separating the two. 

“ I like order. I like control. I like when my children do as they are told.” His father announced, eyes narrowing at the young boy. John rolled his eyes, deciding to focus his gaze on the papers beside him. When John didn’t respond, his father sighed and rubbed at his temple. “ John Laurens, I give you a house, I give you food, I give you those stupid art supplies you like oh so dearly. Why in the world can you not follow my orders? They are very simple. You are not even asked to do much.”

John’s jaw practically dropped, his arms protectively hugging himself. “ Not much? Isolating me from everyone, is not much? Putting me in care- if I can even call it that- of strangers is not much? I only get to actually see the outside world on the days you randomly decide I am a necessary pity point for your career. I can’t believe-” 

“ Jack.” His father interrupted. The man’s eyes suddenly turning cold. 

The young boy’s green eyes narrowed right back; a challenge. “You are relying on an event from years ago that got you the pity votes for senator. People see there is something up dad. Let. It. Go.” 

“ We’ve had this argument plenty of times, Jack. You were the one that offered after-”

“I had thought it was a one time thing. That it would be planned out and I would know about it. I thought-”

“ Jack. We can always have your siblings take up the part if you so dearly insist.”

“No! They wouldn’t understand, besides we both know you wouldn’t put your precious second marriage in harms way.”

With a sigh, his father circled around the desk, his eyes boring into John’s. “ And what wouldn’t they understand.”

“ That it is I dunno, pretend. That it’s for your work, that-”

“Ah! So you understand it is for work?”

“Yeah- no! That is not-”

“ If you understand it is not real, that it is for the better of my career, which leads to giving this so relaxing life to you and your siblings, then why can you not continue as you were?”

“I think this is ridiculous! You don’t need me to be a fucking tool-”

“Watch your language or god help me, I will you make sure you never say another word again.” 

John’s mouth snapped shut. “ You don’t need me to be a tool for your career.

“Oh quite the contrary.”

It was silent, before Mr. Lauren’s eyes opened wider slightly. A wicked grin curling up on his lips. “ Do you ever notice that blood is so much easier to see on something White, rather than on something perhaps of a darker shade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone, 
> 
> I apologize for this chapter being so short, and so late. (Late is an understatement I know.) In the beginning I explained the basics of what happened but I want to talk to everyone real quick about Mental health.
> 
> So many people online talk about this stuff, and while you have all probably witnessed numerous of apologetic letters or supportive messages I want you guys to remember a statement:
> 
> Please get help.
> 
> This is not just about yourself, but for friends, for family, for anyone. I raised myself as I grew up, I had parents of course but it was not the healthiest life and the only way to actually survive was to take care of myself. I did not have guidance though, and was scared of asking for help. I did the bare minimum because I wanted someone to notice and help me but I didn't want to fuck up my life in the process... I fucked up my mental health as I did so. 
> 
> It's too late to regret not asking for help, and honestly I don't really regret not asking for help, or for being who I was growing up. I made the best of a fucked up situation and if I regret anything it was being such a brat to my big brother. 
> 
> The thing is, asking for help is so scary. If you ask for help yourself you feel like you are being vulnerable and that is okay. Being vulnerable is completely fine, scary, but fine. Holding a hand out is okay. And if you are scared to get help on the big situation, start with the small.   
>  Don't look around the grocery store for twenty minutes trying to find an apple. Instead ask someone to guide you to it. Just concentrate on asking for help in these ways. Ask questions on things you don't know, tell yourself it is you trying to educate yourself and not getting help. Don't stress how long it takes, but just keep on trying.
> 
> For those asking for help for others... I know sometimes it may seem like you are betraying someone's trust, but that person trusts you to help them. If that means getting an adultier adult, or finding a specialist, then that is what you got to do. If you are scared of doing this, that is fine too. You can also try asking for help with smaller things first. Ask someone to help get a couple apples for a person while you are busy. 
> 
> Don't pull all the stress on yourself either. If you feel mentally unstable when trying to help someone, make sure to rely on someone too. Help is not a Ray (The math arrow that is continuous in one direction but stops in the other direction.) It is a line, where it goes both ways. 
> 
> Now this is longer than this chapter
> 
> But I sincerely hope you remember these facts. 
> 
> Your Obedient Servant, 
> 
> V. AY


	6. Conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about Lafayette's past, and dive a little deeper into John's present.

It was quiet. There were police officers filing paper away, men being pushed to back rooms of the station, and officer Hercules sighing when he tried to be heard over the heated debate Hamilton was having, but to Lafayette it was still so quiet. 

His family’s news were spread around like wildfire, and of course stories had changed slightly in every report. However, recently, having it been years since the event took place, his family has not been brought up in conversation with him.

At least not in person; it was always the elephant in the room. People’s demeanor would change the moment they heard him introduce himself. There would be a hole in that conversation from then on in, one that everyone did their best to step around. No one wanted to fall in to the hole, and it seemed no one was going to point it out so no one dared to be the first. 

Hamilton was an exception in that case. When they first had met, Hamilton had not only asked the question, oh no, he had also practically spoke about the whole police case with Lafayette. It was the only time in his life where Lafayette would be thankful his family’s story had been told.

Because Lafayette’s family was murdered. Lafayette could only wish the story was simple, a batman story; some man in the alley had shot his family down. Lafayette wished everyday it was that easy to tell, a burglary gone wrong, or a car accident. Lafayette once wished it never happened, but he discovered wishing how it happened was easier than having to accept the death of his family every time he realizes he is unable to change it. 

The Murder of the Lafayettes was in the news for over seven months straight. According to Lafayette’s hometown’s news report, it happened on a thursday. It was the second week of December. Lafayette was not home, but at his boarding school preparing for his Chemistry final. That thursday Lafayette was with friends, joking about how not to take the final the next day. 

That Friday, on his way to take his test, he ignored a call from his father. In the middle of taking the test, as he glared at his desk partner who had a bad habit of the wandering eyes, his classroom door slammed open. Lafayette would say he did not remember what happened afterwards, just that as he was pulled out of the room without an explanation, that he was worried about the kid beside him stealing his answers. 

It was a two hour drive.

Lafayette was driven to a hospital, and shoved through endless white hallways, until they arrived at the Emergency Room: His father was outside crying. The young boy heard something about charcoal, and saw double doors fly open, but for only a second. For that second, Lafayette saw a heart monitor. 

His father hugged him. 

He later learned that his mother was poisoned. It was the day of the funeral when he learned his father was made a suspect in the case.

His father hugged him then too. 

Lafayette stayed by the casket that had yet to be lowered as his father was dragged away. 

Lafayette began home tutoring that same week, ended up spending Christmas with his tutors, while his dad was forced to be on watch in a jail cell.

When he saw his father, his father had lost weight. 

He learned that his father refused to eat anything he could not serve himself.

Lafayette began to cook everything.

The case went on for a few months, and the news seeming had try to stray away from talking about the family.

Then in April, Lafayette heard his front door slam open. He already had his shoes on when his tutor came running in, her hand placed gently between his shoulder blades. The tutor’s eyes were wide, and blue. Her breathing irregular. Lafayette could smell toothpaste on her breath. 

Lafayette was not permitted in the ER that day. He sat in the waiting room. An officer had sat beside him. 

He later learned, his father was shot on his way to court. 

His tutor hugged him that day. 

No hug could rival the one of his father’s.

And according to the news report, two years later, they still had yet to put the murderer behind bars. During those two years though, Lafayette was forced to move abroad from France to the U.S.A. 

Sometimes he wished he never moved, or at least the reason he moved was different, but no matter, he did not let his environment define him.   
As Lafayette sat in the police station, he watched the very zealous officer attempt to match wits with Hamilton. 

“ You dare to assume that this man would attempt to kidnap a boy of a family friend?” Hamilton had screamed at one point, his hand waving excitedly behind him. 

The officer had slammed the envelope down on Officer Hercules’ desk, multiple times. Papers slowly slipping out of the file: Lafayette noticed a familiar smile, bright and determined, printed on to a photo on a loose paper. 

“You can’t just blatantly accuse someone of breaking a law- which they did not do- with a, a, a conspiracy case!” Hamilton had accused. 

A few more papers slipped out, before the furious officer had flipped the file open, baring the contents to the world: Lafayette saw the whole picture. It was a family photo. His father’s smile still ever so prideful stared into him. On another file to the left was a photo of his father once more: The smile gone, but determination still in his eyes as the old man held up a plate with numbers and letters written across. 

“ I cover all my basics.” Was the furious officer’s response. Lafayette saw a similar pride in those eyes to the ones of his fathers: analytical, not accusatory. One could say they were patient, but when one looks close one could tell they weren’t. They were watching, and waiting. They were scanning for a break, a crack. 

Lafayette turned his head gently to look at Hamilton. The man was standing, slightly on his toes, with his hands pressed against the table in front. Hamilton’s fingers were curled, turning white. The corner of his lip curling in, his teeth pulling on it harshly. His hair fell in front of his face, and with a rough push of the hand it fell slightly behind his shoulders. Different to the officer’s, Hamilton’s eyes were burning. They were focused. They didn’t glance, they scorched a hole in his target: no time to look around, no time for “maybe”. 

Hercules though, Hercules was tired. He was standing as well, a hand placed gently on the officer’s shoulders. His shirt had been slightly unbuttoned, the collar uneven. His eyes, although tired, seemed amused. His lips were curved, the tiniest of smirks sneaking out. Lafayette noticed his hands tapping against his jeans, but they were not taps of impatience. 

Lafayette’s name was said.

“ He doesn’t have to answer to you.” Hamilton hissed out. The officer had closed the file. 

“ If you want to be let out, yes, yes he does.” The officer had sneered , before letting a calm composure overtake himself. The file was pressed against his hip. “ Now, Lafayette do you have anything to say on the count of you having clear motive in the kidnapping case of a Mister John Laurens, son of Senator Henry Laurens? If so I recommend you tell us now, and we can have a discussion on possible outcomes along with saving all of us trouble of going through a full case.” 

“ Oh I see, you just do not want to do your jobs do you? If -” Hamilton started.

“ I do not want my time wasted on a mindless crime scene investigations if it can be fixed with a simple admitting of said crimes, and therefore I can be out helping to solve crimes with more complicated matters.”

“ Simplicity is not always best-”

“Oh is it not? You would be out here already if you could just answer my questions.”

“Well, we were doing just fine answering questions with a Mr. Mulligan over here until somebody decided to arrive unannounced, without even introducing themselves if I may add, and interrupted his case.”

“The name is Aaron Burr, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The words were laced with venom.

“Is your name Burr because your heart is cold?” Hamilton quickly barked out. There was a snort from the side. Lafayette followed the sound to see a young female officer with her legs stretched across an empty desk. She sent him a wink before pulling out her phone.

The officer, Burr had opened his mouth ready to retort only for Mr. Mulligan to hold his hand up. “ I think that is enough for now. We really should be focusing on the case here. I have been recently told that John Laurens has made it safely back to his house. In terms of the investigation of your own house, many objects have been taken into police custody. After taking inventory we will print out a list of the objects so when you go home you will know what is not there.” Officer Mulligan glanced around, waiting for everyone to nod before continuing; 

“ The facts are as followed; We were given a call by a Henry Laurens that John Laurens was kidnapped, and that someone had told him they spotted John at your home. However, when arriving at your home we did not find any evidence of him having been living there for the past few days, and, or, that there was any evidence of holding someone hostage in your home. With the news that John Laurens is back with Henry Laurens, we are forced to believe two options: You let him go early or he was never kidnapped to begin with. Objects under our custody is for further investigation until a formal meeting with Henry and John Laurens. The motive which officer Burr brings up is a bit of a stretch in this case for the moment, with no citations to back it up and so for now I am letting you two to go back to your homes. You are not allowed to leave the county or the country. If for some reason that is necessary, please give my number a call, and we will discuss if this is probable. Is this understood?”

During the speech, Hamilton had sat back down. Officer Burr nodded his head as he listened, his hand curled around the file tightly. Lafayette curled his fingers around Hamilton’s, his thumb gently petting the other man’s knuckles. 

Once the final words registered with Lafayette, the tall man smiled. He lowered his head slightly, in a bow. “ I appreciate everything you have done for us in such a short period of time. I apologize for not being an easy case and I hope you find the suspects as soon as possible.” With that he stood up. Hamilton followed. As they started to walk out, Lafayette glanced over, to see the young female officer looking right at him. She held up her phone, pointing at it, with a grin. 

 

John glanced at his phone, watching the seconds on his clock tick. His ears focused on his siblings running around, playing superheroes. His father on his laptop across from him, occasionally cheering on the kids as they defeated the bad guys. 

They were in the main house, in the living room. The ceilings were high, a giant chandelier accenting the room. The walls were slightly off white, the two couches red while the chairs beige. A fake fireplace spread heat throughout the room, a television hanging above it. There was a toy chest in one of the corners, filled with many of John’s old toys. It has yet to be opened in the past few years: old blocks and tinker toys traded in for transformable robots and electronic dogs. John did not mind much, the blocks took a lot of room. 

There was a creaking of the door, and John lifted his head up. A thin, white woman walked in, her red hair twisted into a braid. She had work clothes on- black pencil skirt, white blouse and a black suit jacket- as she strutted in. As the children ran to her, she cooed, petting their heads adoringly. When she noticed John, she sent him an uneasy smile. John mimicked it. 

His father finally looked up from his laptop, and sent the woman one of the most loving smiles John has ever seen on that face. She walked over to the couch where the man was sitting, and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“How’s work?” She asked. 

John watched for a few more moments, as his father twisted around to stare at the woman. His laptop placed beside him. His attention had slowly drifted to the kids- one had another in a headlock- when he heard his name. His head whipped over to stare at the two adults. The woman was looking at him curiously; 

“You’re back so soon.” She announced. “I was expecting a few more days this time.”

John Laurens nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. How long it was supposed to be this time, he was not sure. “ There was a miscommunication.” He responded, side-eyeing his father who had picked up his laptop. 

“ Well, it is nice having you back. The kids missed you.” She smiled, her eyes drifting to the children who were wrestling. John chuckled slightly as he glanced at them: The kids hardly spared him a glance when he walked in. 

“ I missed them too.” He responded truthfully. 

The woman glanced at Henry Laurens before moving herself to sit right beside John. She gently grabbed one of his hands. “ Do you know how many times this will happen?” 

Eyeing her curiously, he shook his head. 

Her eyes softened, her lips parted, her grip tightened: She breathed in about to share a few words. John Lauren’s watched her lips carefully, tightening his own hold. 

“Isabella.” Henry’s voice interrupted: “ We need dinner.” 

Isabella’s lips shut closed, and she swallowed, her eyes desperately scanning John’s face. John turned his face away, staring at the toy chest in the corner, and slipped his fingers out of her grip. John heard a soft, shaky intake of a breath before Isabella responded:

“Of course dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The long waited sixth chapter: I hope you enjoyed this. It is not really a filler chapter, but not a lot happens I am sorry!
> 
> I tried writing back to the average amount of each chapter, I hope it lives up to its hype!
> 
> What do you think about Aaron Burr? Hercules? How do you think this story is going to go? Check back in next time with 
> 
> Your Obedient Servant,
> 
> V.AY


	7. Plot Progression

“ Welcome to Federalist News, I am your wonderful Host Kitty, with my irresponsible yet irreplaceable Partner Franklin. Today we have quite a show for you, with an amazing guest, our beloved George Washington himself, but first I want to talk about this crazy election going on.” The News Report flickered onto the television in Hamilton’s Office. 

It was a corner office, in a famous Law Firm handled by George Washington. For Hamilton, he could wish for barely anything more: The office was brightly lit, turned away just enough from where the sun would rise so the room was partially lit. Two pristine white office tables facing each other. One of which was covered with piles of paper, almost seeming to drown it. The other was organized, but held multiple whatcha-ma-call-its, spread across the desk. A couple of water bottles were always planted on each desk precisely at 8:03 am by the office’s front desk secretary, and to top it all off the desk chairs were spinnable. Hamilton adored his corner office, had almost nothing to complain about, almost nothing.

He could complain about two things. He could complain about these two things endlessly, professionally, and exhaustingly. Lafayette would attest to the multiple dinner conversations purely filled with distaste to the two main complaints. Lafayette would occasionally try to turn the conversation into anything but, even to the point of complimenting a vegetable on the table, but even that could somehow be turned into ammo for the gun that is the complaint session. The problems which could frustrate Hamilton so much? 

The Lack of Responsibility his boss- George Washington - actually trusts him with.

 

To be fair, the responsibility handed over to him is actually enormous. The amount of trust Washington has in the ever hardworking man that is Hamilton, is incredible. Said Concept of “ Lack of Responsibility” is a term related to how Hamilton sees his position, claiming it is not fitting for a to be Lawyer and is practically, according to Hamilton, “ A Nosy Secretary who is incapable of basic Law Analysis”. Which, his second problem:

Thomas Jefferson, the coworker whom he shares an office with.

Would then point out how he is in fact such a person and deserves said job. Only for Hamilton to fight back pointing out that Thomas Jefferson was suffering from the same amount of “Lack of Responsibility”. 

For Hamilton, his position in the Law Firm would be bearable if the said coworker either worked separately, or even better was fired. Hamilton would have preferred it if the man was never hired to begin with, but as the ever “Hardworking”, man that is “capable of basic law analysis and has a concept of reality” as he claims he is, he understands it is not in fact possible to teleport through time - without creating a new dimension and timeline - to change that fact. 

Hamilton groaned as he heard the said co-worker turning up the television’s volume. The voice of the usually endearing Kitty, became a hinderence to Hamilton’s work, purely due to Jefferson’s actions. 

“Turn it down.” Hamilton ordered, as he glared from above of his stacks of papers. 

“ No. I want to stay on top of what is going on in the world.” Thomas Jefferson responded, side eyeing the other man only slightly. 

“ Then read the newspaper, unless you suddenly lost the ability to read. Which if that is so, pack up and leave now.” Hamilton snapped back, however he put his attention back to the papers at hand: He was organizing some of the law cases, rereading and editing them to make sure they make sense for future lawyers. 

The volume went up a little higher. Hamilton’s ears twitched.

“ I swear to God, Jefferson.” Hamilton warned. 

“ Didn’t know you were religious.” 

Hamilton stood up from his desk, his hands slamming down onto the court cases. A couple of pieces fluttering to his feet. Jefferson, was standing however leaned his backside against his desk as he had his arms crossed. A remote was in one hand as he lazily pressed the volume button. The smaller of the two opened his mouth, a curse about to slip out when Hamilton’s attention was stolen by the television.

“ ... Henry Laurens seems to be loosing. It’s amazing to see that the Laurens Dynasty may finally be falling.” Franklin, the male reporter had said. Hamilton glanced at the television, only to see a video of Henry Laurens speaking at a mic. In the background was John Laurens, his legs crossed, as one of them bounced impatiently. 

Kitty’s voice was played over the video, “ Dynasty is such a strong word, but I completely get what you mean Franklin. Its weird to say but it seems the kidnapping of his son a month ago actually caused many of his followers to turn away from him. Why do you think that is? Is the public becoming less empathetic to a Politician’s struggle?” 

“ I stand by my thoughts from months ago Kitty that the kidnapping has only been a ploy to gain the public’s attention and pity votes. The Public probably now is starting to see it in the same light. It is not a lack of empathy to a politician’s struggle but a lack of empathy to a lying bast- crook.”

The screen had cut back to Kitty and Franklin. Kitty’s face looked to be in slight horror at the words Franklin was spitting out, but without fail Kitty pushed the show along; “ People would say that about most Politicians Franklin, about being lying crooks, but today we have the one that cannot be described as that, the exception, the beloved lawyer, George Washington. Stay tuned for after the commercial break to see our one-on-one interview with him and more quirky fun facts about what is going on in your world, today.” 

The television was muted.

Jefferson glanced at the other man curiously. Hamilton had gone still. His eyes trained onto the silent screen, as his lips mouthed wards incoherently. Awkwardly, Jefferson reached over and poked his shoulder. With a hiss, Hamilton turned his face and glared at Jefferson. 

“ Do not touch me.” Hamilton ordered, before sitting back onto his chair. 

“ Didn’t really want to, if I’m being honest.” Jefferson responded, as he circled his desk to sit in his chair. He fiddled with a tiny eiffel tower on his desk before eyeing Hamilton. “ Why so interested in the Henry Laurens Election?” 

“ I’m not.” Hamilton denied. The man’s mind however flashed to over a month ago, of the Laurens Boy begging them to not call his father. 

“ So I’m guessing you were interested in Kitty and or Franklin? Aren’t you taken? You shouldn’t be checking people out.”

“ I wouldn’t- That is none of your concern.” Hamilton growled, as he picked up a pen ready to edit once again. 

“ Of course, it is not any of mine concern. However, you very rarely taken interest in things not related to a case Washington hands you. What do you know?” 

“ It’s not any of your business.”

“What is telling me a few little details going to do, huh? Why are you interested in Henry Laurens?”

“ I’m not.” Hamilton insisted, as he rubbed his forehead exhausted. “ Laf is.” 

 

Around the same time Lafayette strolled down his street. His hands grasping one another behind his back. It was a beautiful day. The sun was kissing his cheeks, as the wind enveloped him into hugs. His hair tickled his neck, while his loose clothes hovered just above his skin. As the tall man absentmindedly walked down a path he found himself strolling into a new garden. With a simple breath in, and a simple breath out, Lafayette felt his body settle. 

It wasn’t new for Lafayette to go on strolls, but it was a stress-reliever for him. He preferred the company of others and usually made sure he was always in the public eye, around others. If he were to go on a stroll for any other reason, he would have made sure to bring Alexander along, perhaps a friend from the cafe. 

But he did not want people beside him at this moment. He needed the quiet, the peace. Hamilton strived with distractions, but Lafayette strived with silence. 

Hamilton was an introvert, preferred to do things alone, in his own time. He did not like others around him for long periods of time. However, he fixed problems when there was stuff to do, people to see and talk to. When there were deadlines, and responsibilities and Legacies on the line, Hamilton could fix a problem in minutes. By himself, with no one else, he exceeded.

Lafayette loved people. He craved affection, and touch. He would happily drown in it, but he would never get anything done with people around, with too much on his plate. Unlike Hamilton, he couldn’t think in crowds, he just did. Communication was natural for him. Physical Affection was easy. Thinking, processing was difficult. 

And that is why a stroll, no matter how long, was perfect for him: No one around, no responsibilities. It is as if time stops for him. Everyone around him moves, but he himself floats. 

And he thinks.

He thinks about the boy they saved: They saved him from a kidnapping and he did not want to be taken home.

He thinks about the Police Office: The Police Office was supposed to arrest the guilty, but he himself was a culprit. 

He thinks about Hamilton: The man he loves pausing every time he hears the boy’s name on the television. 

He thinks about himself: He finds himself digging for information that’s not there about everything. He pulls his teeth trying to figure out what is going through Hamilton’s head. He’s spent his life torturing himself over how to understand his parent’s murder, how to avenge him. He’s reading reports frantically about the boy, because something feels off. However, Hamilton has told him time and time again, “ Off” is not a good enough cause for a judge to approve a warrant. 

But god does Lafayette wish it was. 

Hamilton knows the laws. He knows how to get around them, and he knows how to not get caught. He is reckless, but he is reckless because he trusts himself to fix anything if needed.

Lafayette knows feelings. He knows when someone is struggling, how to help and what to say. He is reckless too, but his feelings do not help him out of problems.

They both can talk their way out of some situations, but Lafayette knows that Henry Laurens is not someone he can talk around. 

Henry Laurens is a Politician. Lafayette is a...

Lafayette is an Orphan, beloved by many, but cherished by few. 

But Lafayette knows feelings. 

And he is feeling that something is off about Henry Laurens. 

 

John Laurens kicked his shoes off as he walked into his house. His black shoes tumblings messily to the side: Isabella usually would criticize him for it, but after the day everyone had, John knew she would let it slide. 

Henry Laurens came in to the house as a tornado. He pushed past John causing the poor boy to stumble slightly, but caught himself on the couch. The older man’s face was red. John rarely saw the face get that red: It was always controlled. 

“ Isabella!” The man exclaimed. The woman called sprinted into the house. Glancing back to the front door, John could see the groceries hastily dropped to the floor. His siblings were crouched around them poking at the food. 

“Yes Honey?” Isabella asked. Her voice was sweet, soft. John has heard her voice stern before, but it never was stern with Henry. 

Henry Laurens turned around holding his arms out; Isabella reacted quickly. She gently, but with speed took the suit jacket off of the older man, and folded it over her arm. The man without another word, pointed towards the stairs. Isabella stiffened up slightly, but nodded. She turned around, bending at the knees slightly and called the kids. The children dropped the food they played with. Isabella smiled kindly telling them they were going to play upstairs.

The children raced to the stairs, the food forgotten. Isabella followed them up. 

John wondered if anything had to be frozen in the groceries. 

“ JOHN!” Henry’s voice echoed. The young boy lifted his head, staring at the back of his father. Henry Laurens pulled his tie off and tossed it onto the couch. Exhausted, the older man half-hazardly punched the wall in front of him. “ What went wrong?” 

The young boy stayed silent. 

The older man turned around. His face was no longer red. 

“I asked what went wrong.” The man repeated.

John gave a non-commital shrug before stating; “ They don’t trust you anymore I guess.” 

“Why, John. Why?” 

John sucked in his lower lip. His own annoyance building up. “ The world doesn’t like when a leader lies to them.”

Henry’s face twitched, his mouth gaping open slightly before twisting into a frown. “And when did I lie.... Jack?”

John lowered his gaze. “ They know I was not really kidnapped.” 

“ How was it not a real kidnapping? Were you taken by strangers into a car?” 

John flinched slightly and nodded.

“ Were you kept somewhere you didn’t know for a few days by said strangers?”

Once again the boy nodded. 

“ Were you scared.”

There was a pause this time. John shrugged. 

“ Were you not scared?” Henry asked. “ Were you scared the first time? Was the first time fake?”

John nose crinkled up, and he crossed his arms, looking away. “ Of course I was scared. But Dad, that’s not the point. It has happened so many times. People are catching on.”

Something seemed to click in his father’s eyes. The man stepped closer to John and grabbed the boy’s shoulders tightly, painfully so. “ Then we will try a new strategy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this delayed chapter! I am trying to update regularly I swear... okay I don't swear because I'm really bad at this. 
> 
> But anyway, What do you think of this chapter? What about the story?
> 
> What do you think of Thomas Jefferson? Making their relationship is difficult... as is figuring out Burr and Alexander's. There is a reason certain people have certain jobs. 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen? What is Henry Laurens planning? What is he not planning? What are Lafayette and Hamilton going to do?


End file.
